


Appropriate Office Conduct, a Presentation by Inhuman Resources

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU where Angelina becomes a Reaper, Drabble, F/F, Pray for William, Silly, implied office sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grelle and Angelina are forced apart by the cruelty of seating charts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appropriate Office Conduct, a Presentation by Inhuman Resources

The way the world ends is not with a band or a whimper, but with seating the two most infamous women of London Dispatch across the room from each other. William T. Spears regretted the arrangement almost immediately and made a mental not to speak with whoever decided this was a good idea.  
A wink from Angelina resulted in an alarmingly restrained smile from Grelle.  
Grelle chewed on the end of her pen, tapping it exactly twice against her notepad, making Angelina nod and grin before pretending to focus on the presentation.  
It was a code William had yet to crack, but he knew it couldn't be good. When Grelle and Angelina were in cahoots on something that resulted in both of them smirking, it usually meant disaster. And William was usually the one who had to clean up said disasters.  
Angelina left first. William didn't notice until the door closed behind her. Perhaps, being the more productive of the couple, she could behave herself. Perhaps she was getting some paperwork submitted early.  
But when Grelle hurried out of the room exactly two minutes and forty-six seconds later, all William's hopes evaporated.  
It wasn't until he saw the key in the knob that definitely wasn't his and the sad state of his office that he understood why exactly Grelle and Angelina hadn't returned to the meeting.  
All of his case files had been violently swept off his desk, loose papers everywhere. The task of gathering, sorting, and reorganizing all of the cases and their corresponding paperwork would keep him after hours.  
He sighed and stooped to pick up the few pens scattered closest to him. Apparently his pens were about as sacred as his cases he had yet to finish and file.  
William began the process of picking things up and trying to get the cases sorted out as quickly as possible. He made a mental note to have a talk with Angelina about doing certain activities on other people's desks as well as having copies of their keys made without their knowledge or consent.  
Inhuman Resources was going to have a field day over this.


End file.
